


Avoiding Hope

by Kirkfan91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkfan91/pseuds/Kirkfan91
Summary: Nif wings were tainted with Scourge/daemon blood. They weren't as pure and pretty like the Lucian wings are. Prompto's wings are damaged, rotted and ugly than the Lucian wings are. There's scars on his back from where he pulled out feathers from his wings to keep them from growing in. Based off of a fill from the FFXV kinkmeme prompt. It's easier to write it here than on the kinkmeme itself. http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6405393#cmt6405393





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to suck at summaries, but I do hope the summary fits the story itself.

Both Noctis and Prompto had been hanging out at Noct's apartment when this one question about the blondes own wings since they knew what the Prince's looked like, but not Prompto's since he's never gotten the chance to see them. “Hey Prompto? Can I ask you something?‟ The raven didn't think Prompto would be okay with him asking the blonde why he's never seen the others wings.

“Sure man ask whatever it is that you want to ask.‟ 

Noctis was trying to figure out how to ask his question that'd been bugging the raven haired for quite sometime now and it only seemed to bug him further as time went on. That was how the Prince found himself struggling with how to ask the question without making his friend go on the defense because of it.

“We've known each other for a couple of years now and I haven't once seen your wings. It just has me curious to know what they look like and why I haven't seen them.‟ Noctis was hoping he hadn't overstepped himself with Prompto, not with this anyways. Especially since he was just curious to know what his friends wings looked like that is. Prompto couldn't find it in himself to look at Noct at that particular moment, not when his best friend wanted to know what his wings looked like, but he was afraid of how Noctis would react to seeing them and that people's wings from Niflheim tended to be tainted with the scourge as well as daemon blood. Plus his wings weren't pure or as pretty like a Lucian's wings are. Prompto's wings are damaged, rotted and ugly than any of the Lucian's wings are. He has scars on his back from where he'd been pulling out feathers from his damaged wings that kept them from growing in.

“Right. I don't exactly like showing them to people or talking about them even. Why so curious now Noct? We've known each other for years and you want to ask about them now of all the times you could've before.‟ The gunslinger tried to hide his grimace at how rude he sounded to his friend, but his wings were something that he didn't really like to think about or talk about even.

“I guess I'm just wanting to know what they look like is all. I mean you've seen mine, Gladio's and Iggy's, but no one's seen yours.‟ Noctis noticed how tense Prompto had gotten within a couple of minutes from just asking his question to the way his friend reacted to being asked about his wings. But there was no taking his question back now and he wondered if Prompto would even want to talk or show his wings to the raven now.

“Y-You really want to see them? You can't unsee them once you see them and it might make you not want to be my best friend afterwards either.‟ Prompto was fidgeting now while looking everywhere else except for at his friend.

“Of course I want to see them. Come on Prompto it's just me that will see them and I promise I'm not going anywhere.‟  
Prompto sighed deeply before standing up from the couch that him and Noctis had been sitting on for the last 20 or so minutes. He guessed he had to show his friend now that he said he wanted to see his wings and there was no chance of backing out now either. Once he was standing up that he turned away from Noctis to show his back before he gently pulled off the shirt that covered his damaged wings that were rotten as well as ugly. At least the last part was what Prompto thought of them anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out why Prompto's wings are like they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. All mistakes are mine and mine alone since this isn't being edited by a beta.

There was nothing but silence in the room as well between Noctis and Prompto that the blonde wondered if he should put his shirt down and take off as fast as he could as he thought that his friend was disgusted with his wings. Prompto looked over his shoulder at the raven to see what look he had on his facial features, more than afraid that he'd see disgust and something else that he might be able to detect from his friend.

Prompto was about to say something when he was taken a back by Noctis' fingers on his wings as the raven felt the blondes rotted wings that had been damaged when he was younger, but what also made it worse for Prompto was him pulling out feathers from his own wings.

❝Prompto what happened to your wings? Why are they rotted and damaged for? And why are there scars?❞ The Prince was moving his hands through the blondes wings, wincing at how much the blondes wings must be hurting him the way that they are and the way they looked as well which is why Noctis wanted to talk to Ignis to see what he would think to do if there was a chance they could do something for his friends wings. 

But what really concerned the raven was the fact that there were scars on Prompto's back. Noctis was wondering how and why there were scars on his friends back, which of course Prompto knows why he has scars. 

❝They uh... they sort of got damaged when I was younger and they rotted away because of the damage to them. Why do you want to know all of a sudden for Noct?❞ Prompto bit his lip when he felt that Noctis was moving his fingers through his wings that were damaged from pulling out feathers since he figured they were Niflheim wings and mostly everyone's wings in Niflheim were tainted by scourge and daemon blood. 

❝I wanted to see them and find out why I've never seen them until now. I wasn't making you show me or tell me about them. It doesn't change what I think of you. You are after all my best friend and all so I just worry y'know? Plus we've known each other for years now and it would suck if we stopped being friends now.❞ Noctis didn't realize that he had Prompto speechless with everything he said, especially the fact that he still thought of him as a friend. That was until he looked over at the blonde who'd been sitting down the entire time they were talking to each other had his mouth open in shock. ❝Prompto? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?❞


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct tries to reassure Prompto while Gladio and Ignis find out while being in shock at the sight of the blondes wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay and that this chapter looks okay. Sorry in advance for any typos or mistakes. All typos and mistakes are on my part.

❝I'm fine Noct. I just wasn't expecting you to say any of that to me. It uh... it truly means a lot that this doesn't make you hate me or want to not be my friend anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or show you before now. I just was scared of what you would say or do.❞ Prompto was looking down at his hands that were in his lap, it was one of his habits of doing when he was nervous or scared about something.

❝That's what has you afraid? Prom, nothing will ever make me hate you or leave you because of something like this.❞ Noctis smiled softly at his friend before sitting down next to him on the couch and giving the blondes hands a squeeze to help reassure him. ❝Can I call Ignis and Gladio to come over so we can see if there's anything we can do for you and your wings?❞

Prompto was staring at Noctis' hands that were on his before looking up at his best friend with a frown on his features, but nodded slowly to give his reply even though he should say something. At the moment he didn't know what to say, mostly because he was scared of what the Advisor and Shield would say if they know about or see his wings that they would overreact about them.

When Noctis saw Prompto nodding instead of saying anything that he quickly stood up to call Ignis' number to see if he was with Gladio and if he was that they needed to come over. It only took about a minute for Ignis to answer his phone.

❝Highness? Is everything okay?❞ Ignis was always worried about Noctis, even though he knows the Prince can take care of himself, but nonetheless it still worried him. Especially since they grew up together, even if the Advisor was a couple of years older than Noctis. 

❝I'm fine Specs. Are you with Gladio by chance?❞ The Prince was hoping he wouldn't have to call Gladio in case he was with Ignis, but if he wasn't than he would have to call Gladio in the end if they weren't together at the moment. Of course Noctis knows for a fact that both Ignis and Gladio tended to hang out with each other whenever they weren't at Noctis' apartment or when Noctis wasn't with them.

Ignis was a bit confused on why Noctis was asking him if Gladio was with him at the moment, but decided the Prince had a right to know that they were indeed together at the moment and that they were getting some groceries for Noctis' apartment.

❝We are indeed. What can we help you with Highness?❞ The Advisor was far more curious to know what Noctis wanted to tell them and why he asked if Gladio was with him. So he waited for his charge to say what it was that he needed to say, unless it was something he didn't want to say over the phone. ❝We'll be there shortly. We are currently getting some groceries for your apartment.❞

❝Thanks Iggy. I'll see you guys soon then. Prompto's here so I'm not the only one here at the moment. Just try and hurry back there's something I need to talk to you and Gladio about.❞ 

After Noctis got Ignis' response that they hung up with each other and him as well as Prompto just waited until Gladio and Ignis got there. The gunslinger was currently fidgeting nervously while they waited for the Advisor and the Prince's sworn shield to show up to the apartment. What had the blonde so worried was what Ignis and Gladio would think and say about his wings that more than likely couldn't be fixed or mended.

\-----------

❝Was that Noct? Everything okay Iggy? ❞ Gladio was in the passengers seat while Ignis was driving the car that they took to get to the grocery story for Noct's apartment so there was more things there since there was barely any food to be found inside the Prince's place.

❝Indeed it was. He said he needs to talk to the both of us about something. I do say I do not know what it is he wishes to speak to us about, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with our blonde friend.❞ Ignis was paying attention to the road ahead of him, looking over at Gladio every once in a while just to see what the Shield was thinking about.

❝Sounds serious. Should we be worried?❞ Gladio also looked over at Ignis when he figured the Advisor was staring at him from the drivers seat, brow raised in concern for the youngest member of the party that makes them who they are as a group of four.

It didn't take them long to get to the grocery store to Noctis' apartment and before either of them knew it they were inside the Prince's apartment. The moment they saw that Prompto was shirtless and that he had black wings, but they weren't the typical type of wings either. Not with the way they looked and what concerned both Ignis and Gladio was the fact that the blondes wings looked to be rotted somehow from something happening to them as well as damaged from something too. Neither of them didn't know what to say at the moment, not while they let it all sink in about what Prompto's wings looked like and that the blonde was just sitting there with his head down low as if he was afraid of being judged or for being kicked out of the apartment as well as their lives too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a year to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I hit a major roadblock of how to describe Prom's wings, but I was able to get it finished tonight. I also had a bit of this chapter written up too so that helped get it going. I apologize in advance if there's any spelling errors or mistakes, I don't have a beta for this and I wanted to get this out to everyone. If I find any then I'll go back and fix them. Anyways hope you enjoy this!

  
Noctis cleared his throat when he noticed that Gladio and Ignis were just standing there in front of them, just staring at Prompto's wings who lowered his head even more. By now the Prince could tell that the blonde was ashamed of his wings and what they looked like which is why he was trying to get the attention of the Shield and of the Advisor.

  
❝Prompto? Is it okay if we ask you a couple of questions? You can say no of course. It is your decision after all.❞ Ignis pushed his glasses up towards his nose as he looked from Noctis to Prompto for a couple of minutes. They wanted to know why the blondes wings were damaged as well as rotted from what had caused them to be damaged and rotted. Of course the three of them would do whatever they could for the blonde, especially since he was the Prince's best friend too.

  
❝It's a long story. I don't think you guys want to know.❞ Prompto was refusing to look at either of them, not when he figured they were more than likely judging him.

  
Noctis was the first to look at Prompto again when he heard that his best friends story about the blondes wings and what had happened to them to begin with. Of course the three of them didn't plan to push him to tell them, it was all up to Prompto to tell them and when he was ready to. It surprised them when the blonde finally did look up at the three of them with what looked to be fear written across his features as well as in his eyes.

  
❝We have all the time in the world Prompto. It is up to you after all if you want us to know or not and we will not push you into telling us either.❞ Ignis finally decided to approach both the Prince and the blonde who was watching the Advisor and the Shield closely as Ignis got closer.

  
❝Thanks Iggy. You guys have seen Nif wings right? How the Nif's wings are tainted with Scourge or with daemon blood? Well mine are kind of like that, but there also ugly from being damaged. They even became rotted and ugly compare to Lucian wings, they aren't pure and pretty.❞ Prompto shrugged some, wincing at the pain the movement caused from his damaged wings, then again he should be used to the pain as well as how much he hates looking at his damaged wings.

  
❝Quite welcome. I am afraid we have not seen what Nif wings look like. Not until now. Looks like we have some research to do on Nif wings if you are okay with that Prompto? Come now, I am sure some Nif wings are pretty and pure. If we must we can figure something out. Is it okay if I take a look at your wings Prompto?❞ Ignis planned on doing his research on Nif wings and if there were any out there that could be pretty and pure in some way. If there wasn't a way to do so than they would just support Prompto no matter what and help him with his wings.

  
At first the three of them were worried that Prompto wouldn't agree to letting Ignis look at his wings, let alone check them over to make sure they weren't any worse than what Prompto described to be. Especially since he told the three of them that Nif wings tend to be damaged as well as tainted with daemon blood which would make things a bit more difficult for them as well as for the blonde who dealt with these wings for probably most of his life so far.

  
❝Yeah, sure go ahead... Can't promise you'll like what you see though...❞ Slowly, but surely Prompto started to remove his shirt so that Ignis, Noctis and Gladio would be able to see his wings. Once he was finished removing his shirt completely after a bit of a struggle with removing it as well as the pain he felt from his damaged wings that the other three finally saw how extreme the damage to his wings were. What they saw was the scars on his back from pulling out feathers from his wings which kept them from growing in and he knew that when he pulled them out.

  
❝Prom... Why would you pull the feathers out?❞ Noctis was frowning while he ran a finger down the blondes scars where the feathers were pulled out, brows furrowed in confusion, but concern too for his friend.  
❝So I didn't have to see them more damaged than they already were... Plus when they came in they would hurt more than they should've...❞ The blonde wasn't able to look at Noct or the others at the moment since he felt ashamed for probably damaging his wings more than they already were, but he also felt more insecure about him having Nif wings.

  
Ignis decided right then and there that they would need to keep Prompto from pulling out anymore of his feathers than he already has to keep from damaging them anymore than they already seemed to be. Especially if the blonde felt ashamed and insecure about his wings since they put two and two together about the real reason why Prompto would feel that way.

  
❝This is what we're going to do. For now on one of us will help you feel less insecure and ashamed of your Nif wings. If you need help or think you might pull more feathers out than you must come to us. Is that understood Prompto?❞ The Advisor knew his tone of voice sounded like a command, but wasn't since he was just concerned for his charges friend and felt the need to protect Prompto.

  
When Prompto nodded slowly that Noctis, Ignis and Gladio all let out a small sigh of relief, but also smiled fondly and kindly at the blonde who finally was able to look up at the three of them with a faint smile which was good for them at the moment. They all knew they had a lot of work ahead of themselves, but it would be well worth it since they all wanted to stick together when it came to things like this. Especially for friends that they came to care deeply about and would protect no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the three of them knew that Prompto understood that they meant business about wanting to be there for him if he felt insecure about his Nif wings and felt the need to pull the feathers out that they wanted him to tell one of them so that they could be there to stop him from doing any of that. Currently Ignis and Gladio were in the kitchen area while Noctis and Prompto were in the living room on the couch.

  
❝What are we going to do Iggy? The poor kid obliviously has trust issues. What do we know about his parents?❞ Gladio looked at the Advisor, hoping Ignis had the answers, but of course neither of them knew what to do in this situation. Except of course being there for the blonde and making sure he doesn't do anything stupid to injury himself anymore than he already was by pulling his feathers out.

  
The Advisor didn't have an answer to Gladio's questions, but he did know that it'd probably be best to take Prompto to the Citadel where the medical wing could take a look at his damaged wings. Of course convincing the young man would be a problem since Prompto didn't trust people as easily, but he seemed to trust Noctis, Gladio and Ignis if it showed, but others probably not as much.

  
❝All we can do is help him in someway. I would like to get him to the medical wing at the Citadel so the doctors there can at least check his wings. Just to see if they can be fixed up or be healthy wings for him. It has to be his decision though I'm afraid.❞ Ignis was usually someone who was able to know what to do in situations like this, but since Prompto was a Niff with Niff wings that it made it a bit more complicated as well as difficult.

  
❝Do you think he'll go? I mean it must be hard on the kid to feel the way that he does... I am glad he trusted us enough to tell us though.❞ Gladio knew it had to be up to Prompto to go to the Citadel, but they could at least mention it to the blonde and just see what he thinks of it.

  
Ignis sighed before nodding while getting a can of ebony since he figured it would be a long evening with his charge as well as with Prompto. Both him and Gladio decided to head back into the living room to find Prompto and Noctis sitting close to each other while the Prince was kind of holding the blonde. Both the Shield and Advisor realized how vulnerable and young Prompto looked, knowing now that all they wanted to do was protect the blonde at all cost and would make sure to see him smiling again.

  
❝Prompto? We have something we agreed on that we would bring up just to give you an option. You can say no of course.❞ Ignis looked at Prompto who was looking up at both Ignis and Gladio, brows furrowed since he was curious to know what they agreed on that involved him. When Prompto nodded at them to let them know it was okay to tell him what the option was. ❝We were wondering if you would be up to going to the Citadel? Just to have the doctors at the medical wing take a look at your wings. You can say no of course though.❞

  
Prompto looked hesitantly at them before looking at Noctis who was staring dumbly at his Advisor and Shield. It felt like eternity before Prompto said something, let alone moved from where he was sitting. Both Advisor and Shield were worried that the blonde would tell them no or run off even.

  
❝If you think it would be good then okay. They uh... They won't hate me will they?❞ Prompto was fidgeting where he was sitting, worried that the doctors at the Citadel would reject him as a patient or hate him even for who he was born as which he knew he couldn't change who he was or where he was born.

  
❝Thankfully no. They would be professionals who would be fired if they blamed you for where you were born or came from. You will be in good hands there Prompto. Plus you won't be alone we'll be there with you.❞ Ignis gave Prompto a reassuring smile, hoping it reassured the blonde that he wouldn't be alone with the doctors at the Citadel or being alone at all.

  
❝O-Okay. I-I'll go to the Citadel so the doctors there can check my wings over...❞ Prompto gave Ignis a small smile in return. After Prompto gave them the okay to take him to the Citadel, to the doctors there that it didn't take them long to get the blonde ready to go and situated in backseat of the car. Noctis was sitting back there with him as Ignis started the car and started driving the car towards the Citadel. ❝When you get the bill let me know I'll pay you every gil back. I promise!❞ Prompto was worried about Ignis and the others paying the bill for the doctors checking his wings over that he was more worried about the gil than his own well being and irked the other three men.


End file.
